Devil Tales
by Erosire
Summary: Becoming a devil after being stranded in a strange world wasn't his choice, but he welcomed the changes for the better. With his new transformation, many of his restrains vanished, allowing to do whatever he wished. The world of devils, angels, and dragons will never be the same again with a true monster within their midst. More or less a smut! M-rated!
1. Chapter 1

**Story: Devil Tales (Rate M)**

 **Chapter: Prologue**

His dark blue eyes snapped wide open. His body jerked upright immediately after. Countless beads of sweats ran profusely down the side of his whiskered face. His heart beat rapidly, threatening to break free from the tight constrain of his well-defined muscular chest.

The young man looked about in the darkness before focusing on a golden blond-haired girl sleeping comfortably by his side. She had been there for quite sometimes, and would continue to be until he discarded her like so many others before. He didn't even bother to remember her name.

"Kurama," he whispered as he leaned closer to the girl. His voice was barely heard in the large room, but her fox-like ears twitched under his breaths. His hand reached out to caress those ears but he hesitated. He quickly recalled what happened just several hours ago. The fear upon her face vividly burned into his memory. She looked peaceful once she stopped fighting and retreated back into her perfectly dream world, however.

Speaking of dream…

"Bad dream, Naruto?"

The voice came from within his mind. He pursed his lips and straightened himself before dropping back onto the bed with a heavy sigh.

"It isn't a dream," Naruto answered the creature dwelling inside him. He closed his eyes and tried to remember what he wanted to forget. So many sleepless nights he had endured.

"It isn't a dream," Naruto repeated slowly, certainly.

"No, it isn't," Kurama responded after a moment of contemplation. "It's the past."

Naruto nodded in agreement. It was the past, and the past was best forgotten.

He cocked his head to the site to have a closer look at his bed warmer. She was quite beautiful with nine beautiful tails protruding from her behind, evenly spaced. They were fluffy and provided him with countless hours of purely pleasurable entertainment, willing or not.

Naruto had enjoyed the pleasure immensely if it was unwilling. It also doubled up as a challenge. He liked a challenge, and as long as she continued to give him a challenge, he would enjoy her company and let her stay by his side. Sadly, his enjoyment was coming to a close.

He chuckled and pulled himself out of bed, leaving the girl behind. The purple sky of the underworld was beginning to brighten, and a new day would arrive within an hour or two.

"Had enough fun?"

"Yes, Kurama," Naruto answered and tried to find his clothes in the darkness of the room. He found them soon enough, but sadly, they were shredded. "She sure is violent."

"As worthy of my race," Kurama said proudly.

"Kurama," Naruto snorted while examining the damage. "You're not a Youkai. You're a demon."

"Close enough," Kurama retorted. It wasn't a demon. It was a Bijuu, a tail-beast – the last of its kind after the most unfortunately event. Like its lifetime companion, it didn't want to recall such an event anymore. "So what you want to do with her?"

"Same as always," Naruto said and tossed the shredded articles of clothing to the side.

"Wipe her memory and dump her somewhere secluded?" Kurama commented nonchalantly. "I don't think that will work out smoothly. Have you forgotten who she is?"

Naruto remained silence.

"You have, haven't you?"

"So what if I have?" Naruto snorted. He didn't care what her name was or who she was. Anyone who tried to take a chance with him won't live long to tell the tales. "Can you get rid of her?"

"Sure I can," Kurama replied. Second later white smoke erupted, filling the floor. A small nine-tailed fox appeared once the smoke cleared. It had to shrink down or it would break the room apart when it materialized in the real world. "It's good to be outside again. Your mind is so dirty. Clean it up once in a while, will you?"

Naruto winced at the fox. It was his friend for as long as he could remember. It was sealed into his gut by his father when he was only a few hours old and in another world. He probably won't see any of his other friends and families again after all these years.

"I'm going to get something to eat," Naruto said with a sigh. He headed to the door leading into the corridor, "and maybe something to wear – or not. Whatever."

Kurama shrugged when the butt-naked blond left the room. It climbed onto the bed and examined the girl more closely. She was lying on her chest, using her two enormous breasts as some kind of cushions. Her form looked much better than the first day she was kidnapped – willingly captured in exchange for the lives of her escorts. She thought she would be ransomed considering her heritage.

Unfortunately, she was wrong – so wrong. Neither Naruto nor Kurama had any interest in money or momentary gain in an unfamiliar place filled with unfamiliar people. Naruto only wanted one thing, and that was to return to the place where they came from. Kurama, on the other hand, didn't want or need anything. It was happy to kill thing to relieve boredoms.

"Stop pretending," Kurama remarked after it finished examining the girl.

The girl slowly opened her eyes. She had been awake for a while. "Are you going to kill me?"

"No," Kurama replied with a devilish grin. There were more interesting things than killing things. "I'm going to set you free right after I patched you up. I think that is a fate befitting you, princess."

Kurama crawled closer and stared directly into her golden eyes.

"You will never see him again," Kurama said and tried to remember her name. Nothing came to mind, sadly. It had also forgotten her name. She was too unimportant.

"No…. please don't… I'm pre…" the girl called out, but her voice was drowned out. It had happened again. These two have very strange power, especially their eyes. Making eyes contact with them had disastrous consequences for those with weak willpower. Her willpower was by no mean weak, but theirs was much stronger and more potent.

Once the girl was ensnared by Genjutsu, Kurama proceeded to enter her mindscape and wiping any traces of the time she was captured and tortured. It didn't do a thoroughly job, however, preferring to leave some torments intact. Those murky memories would haunt her for the rest of her life.

"There you go," Kurama said when only of her recent memories remained. There was a few more left, and those ones were rather interesting to watch.

"She stills throwing up?" Kurama questioned when it read her memory. "I thought she would get used to by now. It's her daily meal after all, thick and creamy… ahahahahah! Yeah swallow! Don't spill any, you stupid bitch!"

Once the memory reached the most recent, Kurama realized why she was throwing up and couldn't keep anything down. "Is that what she was trying to say a moment ago? I'd just assumed it was the Stockholm syndrome kicking in."

Kurama pondered for a moment about the revelation before shrugging. "Not my problem. I probably should keep a tab on her just in case. I wonder if I should tell Naruto? Maybe not… this should teach him a lesson. Although, how did he get her pregnant? I thought it was physically impossible? It looks like someone going to get pulverized soon…. hehehehehe…. ahahahahhahahaha!"

While Kurama laughing maniacally, Naruto was in the dining room and wasn't very happy. He had an unexpected guest while trying to have dinner. Not only he couldn't find any usable clothing to wear, he had to listen to the woman looking down on him. So what if she was one of the great Satan?

"Will you shut the hell up?" Naruto cursed once he had enough. "I don't give a shit about some idiot who got himself killed by a cat. If no-tits want me to investigate so badly, she can come here and tell me herself."

"How dare you!? Who do you think you are for Ophis to come here in person?" questioned the tall bespectacled woman with a voluptuous figure. She had tan skin with long brown hair tied in a bun.

Naruto leered at her in annoyance. His eyes went to her chest first since her low-cut dress exposed a large portion of her breasts and leave very little to the imagination.

"Are you listening to me, you lowly devil?"

Naruto blinked and stared at her eyes directly. No one dare to call him lowly, not even Gods of this place. He had been looked down his entire life, and he wasn't about to sit here and take it.

"What…?" the woman uttered at his deadly gaze. She then felt something gnawing at the back of her mind. "Don't look at me like that, you creep. I am the great Leviathan!"

"I will fuck you up, Katerea," Naruto said flatly. "If Ophis was here and speak to me like that, I will fuck her up too. I don't give a shit if she's the strongest being in this universe."

"You dare rebelled? You will –

Katerea Leviathan couldn't finish the sentence when she coughed heavily on all fours. Strange white slugs were streaming out of her mouth, pooling on the floor. She recognized it for what it was soon enough. She swallowed hard the unsavory taste coating her mouth and throat and stared upwards at the blond towering over her with his dripping member.

"How did you do that?" Katerea shouted. There was gap in her memory, and it frightened her to no end. For someone as powerful as her to be subjected to mind manipulation only meant that he was far stronger than she gave him credit for. He was just a lowly devil that Ophis picked up somewhere right? Right!?

Naruto cracked his neck. "I'm going to fuck you up, Katerea."

And he meant it literally.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:** The Strongest Existence

It took a couple of seconds for Katerea to break out of her stupor and understood his intention. He intended to rape her. He wasn't the first to show such intention considering her voluptuous figure, but none had succeeded thus far or lived to tell the tales.

Katerea rubbed her throat, feeling the slimy sensation within. Cum! He had fucked her face and blew his load right down her throat. He even made her swallowed it. Actually, she had swallowed it on her accord since it was so much, overflowing, but –

"You bastard! How dare you make me swallow your cum!" Katerea spat.

Her fury exploded, and with it her demonic aura filled the dining room. Being a descendent of one of the great four Satan, she was gifted with incredible power. She was naturally an Ultimate Class Devil – ones who reigned over the underworld.

"That's all your mouth is good for," Naruto responded dryly and gauged her aura. She was definitely more powerful than his late master, but she would join him in the afterlife nonetheless. "I might as well make use of it."

The blatant insult fueled her fury. "I am the great –

"Cocksucker," Naruto snorted snarly. His whiskered face remained relatively unchanged under her reciprocated deadly gaze and string of curses. "I bet all Leviathans are great cocksucker."

"I'll take that bet," Kurama commented from the door way. The demonic fox was bigger than before, and it was carrying a blond-haired girl on its back with several tails prevent her from falling off in her hazy state. It needed to transport her back to the real world for disposal.

Naruto leered at the fox questioningly, paying no attention to the threat in front of him. Judging by the amount of energy she had released, she wasn't at a level where she could actually harm him.

"I ran out of scroll," Kurama answered, knowing exactly what was on Naruto's mind. Whenever they needed to transport something or someone, they would use a scroll. A scroll was simply much easier to carry around as well as the inconspicuous factor.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "We're out of scroll?"

"I don't know about you, but I am," Kurama replied. It had plenty of scrolls left, but it didn't want to transport its current cargo in such fashion considering how precious the cargo had becomes. Being housed in a pocket dimension had unintended consequences to the unborn child.

"Anyway, have fun – one of you," Kurama added.

Naruto was about to suggest using one of his scrolls, but he went flying into the wall before he could utter a single word. It was done by a powerful punch to the side of his face.

"You! You! You dare ignore me!" Katerea shouted into the crumbling opening in the side of the wall before paying attention to Kurama to see if it would retaliate.

Kurama gave her no mind and continued onwards down the corridor. The mansion inherited from their late master was not as vast as the standard of an Ultimate Class, but it was vast compared to what they used to in their original world.

"Ah Kurama-sama," greeted a young looking man with silver-haired tied in a braided hairstyle. He was near the front-door examining a mural. "Where are you headed? And who is this?"

"Euclid," Kurama returned the greeting while Euclid looked over the girl's naked form resting on the tail-beast's back. He recognized her quickly enough considering her disappearance had caused quite a stir. It had caused the rift between the Devil faction and the Youkai faction to widen greatly.

The current aging leader of the Youkai truly missed her only child, and she would have gone to the underworld to search if she could actually leave Kyoto. Her health had suffered tremendously when Yasaka was kidnapped by a rogue devil. At least that was the official story.

In truth, the survivors did not remember who had taken Yasaka as their memories were fragmented, but the residue energy left behind at the scene were that of a reincarnated devil, specifically a devil who was a human. They couldn't explain the massive surge of chakra in the area as no Youkai could unleash that much potent energy. The chakra lingered for months without sign of dissipating.

Such a Youkai could exist could radically alter the balance of power.

"Allowed me to dispose her," Euclid offered. Yasaka was no longer useful to Naruto, but her status would be extremely useful to his one and only master, Rizevim Livan Lucifer. Yasaka was the future leader of the Youkai's faction after all.

"This one is special," Kurama said flatly. She couldn't be killed or be passed around like a pawn, at least not before the child is born. "Why are you here?"

"Ophis has a request for Naruto-sama," Euclid answered with a smile.

"Ophis huh? Sounds more like Lucifer wants Naruto to do him a favor," Kurama said.

"I assure you, this is not Lord Lucifer's request. I am only here because this place is not accessible by normal means," Euclid said. The relationship between his master and Naruto was of mutual benefit, considering both of them were looking for a mean to enter the Elemental Nations.

"That explains why Katerea is here…" Kurama formed a devious grin. "So? Is this your machination or Lucifer's?"

"I'm afraid I do not know what you are talking about," Euclid denied. "I merely accompany Katerea here to deliver a message from Ophis, herself."

"Right," Kurama replied. It theorized that Euclid brought Katerea here with the intention for her to be killed by proxy. If she died, the remaining Satan would claim her territory and servants. "Mind if I know the message myself?"

Euclid pretended to be puzzled. "Did Katerea not say?"

"Her mouth is… preoccupied, and it would be for a while," Kurama deadpanned. "I think you already know that yourself."

Kurama didn't know what happened in the dining room since he was busy with Yasaka, but it could have a very educated guess considering what it knew of the Katerea and those who made up the Old Satan Faction in general. They were arrogance and overzealous to the extreme, especially to those they sensed were far weaker than them.

Katerea must have insulted Naruto after sensing how low his demonic aura was. Just because Naruto didn't bother to practice his demonic aura did not mean he was a weak devil by any mean. If anyone could not see that then they did not deserve to live.

"You gave me too much credit, Kurama-sama," Euclid said while smiling inwards. "Did you know that a devil was killed several days ago?"

"Should I?" Kurama questioned. "What is so special about this devil? Is it an Ultimate Class?"

Euclid laughed. "Ultimate Class is nothing special."

"Okay?" Kurama said and wondered if there was a class higher than Ultimate. There should be based on Euclid's response. "So what make this devil so special then? Please enlighten me."

"There is nothing special about this particular devil," Euclid said, "but the circumstances surrounding his death was of interest to her. Perhaps there is another Naruto roaming around, unchecked."

By her, Euclid was referring to the Strongest Existence – Ophis. That remained her title for now since neither his master nor Naruto wanted to challenge her for it. His master would eventually dispose of Ophis, but he rather Naruto and Ophis wasted energy fighting each other. He wasn't sure how Ophis managed to acquire Naruto considering the blond didn't like being told what to do.

Kurama understood what Euclid implying almost immediately. "A strayed devil… that is interesting."

"One strong enough to retain in control of their mind and actions after killing their master," Euclid said, "but unlike Naruto-sama who absorbed the domain of his former master and claimed it as his own, she disappeared."

"Ophis wants her found?"

"Yes," Euclid said.

"Dead or alive?" Kurama questioned and wondered why it needed to ask. If Naruto wanted the girl dead, it probably takes all the Khaos Brigade to stop him. And even if the Khaos Brigade could stop Naruto, it would effectively be destroyed in the process and ending decade worth of planning.

"She did not say," Euclid said, "therefore it is up to Naruto. As long as Naruto has something for her, she would be happy with the results."

"I see," Kurama said. "He will get to it when he finished whatever he is doing. I will pass the message along for you since you probably have things to do."

"That would be greatly appreciated, Kurama-sama," Euclid said and looked down the corridor. "I will take my leave now."

"Please do," Kurama said. "I will dispose of Katerea's body for you."

Euclid only smiled. Before he left, he casted an eye at unconscious Yasaka one last time. He thought about trailing Kurama and captured the girl once the fox had dumped her somewhere in the human world, but he felt he would make an enemy out of Kurama and by extension Naruto. Furthermore, it was risky to expose himself. He was supposed to be dead.

After Euclid left the manor, Kurama sighed and wondered how it should kill off the manipulate brat without breaking the alliance between Naruto and Rizevim Livan Lucifer. "Maybe I should do what he is doing lately? Killing by proxy? Who would be strong enough to kill him? It must be from one of the other factions."

Kurama sighed again when no one came to mind.

"Leave it for another time," it said and left the manor to head to the human worlds. It planned to dump Yasaka near Kyoto so the Youkai faction could find her quickly.

Meanwhile in the dining room, Katerea panted heavily. After sending the nine-tailed fox went out of view, the room was laden with some kind of energy. The energy wasn't that of a devil. It was that of a Youkai. It was Chakra.

"You're a Youkai!?" Katerea called out when Naruto headed back into the room with a frown.

Naruto didn't expect to be hit with such devastating force from the amount of demonic energy she was releasing alone. The punch she unleashed was enough to hurt him, meaning she had help. He could sense traces of Ophis' in her strike the moment it made contact with his face. What is Ophis playing at?

"Answer me!" Katerea demanded when Naruto was in thought. When the blond didn't response, she flew at him at astonishing speed before being slammed into the ground by something invisible. She could sense it, but she could not see it.

"I said your mouth is only good for one thing," Naruto finally take note of Katerea and approached her.

"What happen…?" Katerea uttered before her body was being gripped by something titanic. It felt like hands, powerful hands. She was lifted off the ground effortlessly, and despite her struggle, she could not break free. In fact, it didn't budge no matter how much strength she used. "What kind of magic is this!?"

Naruto didn't bother to explain anything and formed several smaller chakra hands. He sensed there was something foreign within her body, and he was sure that was the origin of her discrepancy in physical strength and speed.

Katerea felt her mouth and throat was grabbed before a hand went into her mouth. She tried to scream, but all she managed was a muffle sound. Seconds later, the invisible hand pulled out of her mouth, gripping a snake.

"Give that back, you bastard!" Katerea shouted. Her eyes widened when the snake was crushed in midair, killing it instantly. She was then slammed to the ground with much greater force than before, repeatedly. After the fourth times, she was in excruciating pains.

"Stop... stop. Please stop!"

"What happen, great Leviathan-sama?" Naruto asked and dropped her to the ground by dissipating his chakra hands. "Where is all that spirit from before?"

Katerea tried to get up, but found her arms and legs were broken. She managed to get out some words out, however. "We're… we are on the same side. We both serve Ophis-sama…"

Naruto chuckled and grabbed the top her head. He lifted her mangled body up to his height. "No we are not. I do not serve Ophis, and from today, you serve me. Now, enough chit chat. Your mouth is not for talking."

He lowered her head towards his member, which had deflated somewhat. He did not let her utter another word before shoving his cock into her mouth and pounded her throat. He used her head like a disposable cock sleeves. She tried to scream and bite down, but found she had no strength left in her mouth or jaw.

"A fuck, you are a great cocksucker, great Leviathan," Naruto moaned blissfully as his cock became fully erected in the confines of Katerea's throat. "Looks like I win the bet, Kurama."

Seconds later, Naruto pushed her head all the ways to the base of his cock, letting her nose touched his blond bushes. She gagged before choking on the torrent of seeds erupted into her stomach.

"Ugh," Naruto grunted as he dumped loads and loads of his cum into the former Satan. By the time he finished and pulled her from his shaft, he noticed she had lost consciousness. His cum streamed out of her mouth, using her unmoving tongue as water slid to fill the valley between her tits.

"Look like I have to train you how to swallow without passing out," Naruto said.

He had always enjoyed that, and he hoped Katerea was a fast learner like the one who warmed his bed last night, but he doubt she would last for as long as Yasaka did before turning to a complete obedience slave.

 **Next Stop:** Continue raping Katerea or hunting down Kuroka?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2:** Human World

"What to do? What to do?" Kurama questioned while two of its nine tails rubbed its temples, one on each side of its head. The other seven tails were surrounding and protecting the golden-blond haired girl on its back. Yasaka remained unconscious throughout the latest ordeal, and she would be asleep for a while.

"You… you… monster…"

"Why thank you?" Kurama responded and removed its two tails from its head. It eyed the high-class devil that was still standing defiantly despite the grievous wounds. "I preferred to be called demon or something like that though. But I appreciated your compliment. Soooo here, have a Bijuudama for your effort. Please accept it."

"What?" the devil uttered wide-eyed before a black sphere about the size of a tennis ball spat out of the fox's jaw. The sphere slammed into the devil, and he was gone along with much of the ground in a titanic explosion. A new crater formed as a result, joining half of a dozen that were littered around the area.

"Ahhhhhh! I'll kill you!" one of the devils shouted after seeing another of her friend massacred.

"No need to rush. There's plenty for everyone. Here you go," Kurama said and spat out another tail-beast ball at her. The attack was smaller than the one before, but the destruction it unleashed was just as devastating. She was erased from existence.

"Go! Go! You must inform Lucifer-sama! Hurry!" one of the last few remaining devils called out. With his team leader killed and much of his friends dead, there was very little he could do.

"I will get help!"

"Yes, yes, go get more people to die," Kurama added before flicking one of its tail at the devil that was about to take flight. It would not allow anyone to flee the scene. There must be no witnesses no matter what.

"Garhhhhhhh!" the devil screamed just as his upper body turned into chunky gores in mid-air. His innards blasted violently in the direction the tail was flicking, spraying the air in fine mist and painted the ground in red. His lower body fell back to the earth, spilling more innards.

"Woops," Kurama mumbled as its red-slit eyes looked at the mess it had made. Its tail returned to its side and brushed its head questioningly. "I was going to help by giving him a boost into the air. You know, slingshot him. I didn't think he would die from that. Okay, I will be gentle next time, honest."

The next one was gentle enough, but the force still turned the receiver into gory pulp.

"This is… insane…" the last devil uttered helplessly as another of his team was killed. "Do you know who you are attacking, you bastard!?"

"Aww… alright, third time is the charm," Kurama responded and send the last devil flying into the distance, except he was dead the moment he was launched high into the air. All of his bones were broken from the amount of force crashed into him. At least his body would still be recognizable.

With the last devil disposed of, Kurama nonchalantly turned towards the spatial rift, a portal leading into the human world. It allowed safe passage through the unending dimensional gap where a very overgrown lizard had made its home. To transverse the dimensional gap wasn't too difficult, but it was very easy to get lost there.

Many people had gotten lost in the dimensional gap before and many continued to when they tried to navigate the boundless dimension. As such, it was simply easier and safer to use an existing portal as a mean of travel.

There were only a handful of portals available, and most of them were held by prominent families of the underworld. The Gremory clan held several of the nearby portals, thus allowing them to control the flow of traffic in and out of their domains. And their domains were vast.

"Let's take you home," Kurama said and took a couple of steps towards the portal before stopping and eyed the surrounding around the mess it had created. It sighed and checked up on the cargo to make sure she was still unconscious.

Yasaka was still out of it, fortunately. If she was like the other bed warmers before, Kurama simply sealed her into a scroll and handed her to one of the droned servants around the mansion, tasking with heading to the human world and dumping the scroll somewhere secluded. They should be able to pass through the checkpoint without problem.

And when the scroll is dumped, the seal would take care of the rest.

It was that simple. And since no one in this world knew anything about Fuuinjutsu – the sealing arts – Naruto and Kurama could smuggle anything they want through the checkpoint with no one being the wiser.

Sadly, Kurama had to go through the check point with Yasaka in tow. She was too important to be harmed, considering she was the only one who got knocked up after years of screwing around by Naruto.

Kurama had thought it was impossible for anyone here to carry Naruto's offspring, being physically different after all. Naruto looked like humans and felt like one, but he wasn't humans – at least not the kind of humans that overpopulated this place.

Becoming a devil didn't alter the basic of Naruto's biological makeup. It only gave him the ability to use magic as well as some rather useless wings. It might have made him a bit stronger and faster, but that was hard to tell considering his power level prior to becoming a devil.

"I don't like being spied upon," Kurama remarked after it finished checking up on Yasaka. When no response came, it sucked in air and channeled its near limitless chakra reserve. It stopped charging a Bijuudama when the spy made herself known.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Kurama eyed the girl with disheveled long black-hair. She wore a worn out black kimono with slashes in many places. She had gone through numerous battles recently, and the amount of blood upon her face and visible skins indicated a great deal.

"You smelled like a devil but not exactly one," Kurama commented as it tried to read her demonic aura. It was laced with chakra, meaning she was a reincarnated devil.

"I'm…"

"I'm not interested," Kurama responded and flexed two of its tails. "Tell me why I don't just kill you right now?"

The girl had seen those tails in action only minutes ago. They were powerful enough to kill High-Class devils with impunity. There was no doubt that they would piece her body as easily as they had done so to others.

"Because it would be waste of your time, Kyuubi-sama," she said thoughtfully, "and if I'm still alive, I might take the blame for this."

Kurama was surprised. It didn't expect such an answer. It wasn't sure what it was expecting since she seemed to be strong and determined. And before it could response, the girl kneeled and bowed.

"If you let me live, I will be forever in your debt ny…" she swallowed the last word. It was a habit.

"I am half inclined to let you live," Kurama said after a moment, "so I will let you live for now. For your sake, I hope we won't meet again."

Kurama could have killed her easily, but she being alive would be a good scapegoat for the mess it had created. She was smart enough to realize it wanted to remain anonymous.

"Thank you, Kyuubi-sama," she responded and remained in the same posture until Kurama headed through the portal and entered the human world. She stood up afterwards and let out a breath of relief. She was in no condition to fight anyone let alone a nine-tail fox that is on par with Ultimate Class devil. It was likely more powerful than that considering its chakra could vaporize the land with ease.

"I wonder who the girl on his back?" she asked, "maybe his wife or lover, nya?"

She felt a little jealous that the girl had someone to protect her while she had no one left. After a good decent amount of time waiting, she headed through the portal and transverse to the human world in order to escape the hunt. The moment she emerged on the other side of the portal, she was greeted with a familiar sight – blood and gores.

The devils guarding the portal didn't fare any better than their counterpart in the underworld, and the one who slaughtered them was long gone, heading straight to Kyoto. Anyone who chased after it would meet with dire consequences.

She made haste to leave the area before her pursuers showed up. "I'm sorry Shirone. Nee-chan will come back for you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3:** The Hunt Begins

"Ummhhgppppppphhhhhhh!"

"Mmmphpphppppp!?"

"mmmmmmmppppppppphhhhhhhhh!"

"Huh? Did you say something?" Naruto said and looked down at his newest acquisition. His eyebrow arched marginally, and his hand soon released their grips.

Katerea almost suffocated. If he relented just a second later, she would have passed out like the last time. He didn't want that to happen again. The party would be over if she lost consciousness.

The moment Naruto let go of her head, Katerea fell to her knees with both her hands attempting to support her nakedness. She coughed heavily, trying to get the slimy feeling out of her abused throat, spilling the milky content onto the floor. There was so much of it!

"Haven't you had enough, you bastard?" Katerea roared before continuing coughing out cum. She couldn't swallow anymore. Her stomach was already full of the stuff.

"No, I haven't," Naruto responded as he eyed the pure-blood devil. His right hand outstretched and gripped her tangled brown hair, now caked with his spunks. He pulled her head towards his erected member as she screamed and shouted profanity. He proceeded to slap her face with his cock to shut her up and reapplied some of the last make-up she would ever wear.

"Here comes the dick," Naruto said and pressed the mushroom crown of his cock to her lips. "Open your mouth and say ah."

"Fuck you!" Katerea spat after several jabs against her lips. In doing so, she had given him a chance to invade her mouth, which he promptly took.

"Good girl," Naruto complimented with a grin. "Good girl deserves a tasty reward."

It wasn't tasty. It was disgusting, horrifying for someone like her. Katerea attempted to bite down on his cock with all the strength her sore jaw could muster, but only found her throat budged out when it was filled so completely. She gagged as her face was being forcefully impaled repeatedly onto the meat shaft of the blond.

"Mmmmmmphphhhh!"

"Ahhh…. I like you the best when you're quiet," Naruto commented while he roughly fucked her face and stopping her from uttering anything coherent. She managed to glare at him defiance between each powerful plunge, however. It only turned him on considering how high and mighty she believed she was.

"If you keep looking at me like that, I'm going to –

Her purple eyes widened when her nose abruptly pressed against his golden bush. Her eyes flexed and rolled upwards while a warm sensation flooded the back of her throat. She quickly choked as her stomach was filled to the brim once more. It prompted him to retrieve his cock from the tight depth and spilled its load over her tongue on the retreat. He gripped his cock when it left her mouth before plastering her face and hair in creamy white in powerful bursts.

"Phew, nearly busted a nut," Naruto panted when the climax subsided. He took a good look at the gooey mess he had made on her face before jamming his semi-hard cock back into her mouth. His cock immediately dislodged the spunk gathered there only a moment ago. The spunk spilled out the corners of her lips and ran down her chin. It soon splashed onto her bare chest like thick rain drops.

Katerea regained her senses when her mouth was assaulted again, only less reckless than before. It didn't take her long to enact her previous plan. After she did, she spat out the disgusting taste in her mouth while eyeing the blond. Both of his hands were gripping his balls as he fell backwards. Before he dropped to the ground, he exploded and vanished in a fume of white smoke.

As the smoke dissipated, Katerea coughed and panted. Her eyes slowly leered hazily at the audience that had between watching and waiting for a chance to rape her. They all would get their chance, eventually. There was no doubt about that, and there was very little she could do to prevent it.

One of the blonds eyed her. His dark blue eyes were indistinguishable to the rest. "So…? How many was that?"

"That's the third one," responded another blond in the room. "Whose turn is it?"

Another one stood up from his seat and with a single step, he was next to her. He lifted her head by her hair. Before Katerea could protest, he shoved his cock into her mouth and proceeded to fuck her throat. He was more brutal than the previous clone. He did, however, take care not to choke her to unconsciousness.

That would ruin the fun.

"Why can't we just all spear her?" one of the clones sitting on the side line questioned. There were a dozen other clones in the room with half of them snoozing away after they realized it won't be their turn anytime soon.

"Because she won't able to handle all of us at once," one of the clones said and sighed. "She is not that good. She hasn't even got pass the oral part."

The other clones sighed as well. They were all thinking the same thing. The last slave managed to take fourteen of them on at the same time. She had that many limbs and holes. Granted, she could not match their seemingly endless stamina, but at least, she could keep them all relatively satisfied until the boss returns and takes over.

Speaking of the real Naruto, he was nowhere to be found in the mansion. He took off just minutes after Katerea lost consciousness. He wasn't going to sit around and waited for her to wake up. He left at least a couple of dozen clones behind to train her while he attends other matter.

Naruto was currently in a room with a couple of people. One person was using him as a chair despite there were plenty of chairs positioned around the table.

"Get the fuck off me Ophis!" Naruto growled and threw the black-hair girl off.

"I, don't want to," Ophis pouted (attempted) and found herself sitting on his laps again. Her buttock pressed against his stiffened shaft. She weren't wearing any panties. She didn't know what panties were even if someone explained it to them.

Despite the sexiness of not wearing any panties, Naruto was no way attractive to Ophis, at least not in her current child appearance. His erection was due to the memory and sensation he had gained when one of his clones dissipated. They were pretty brutal against bitches that wouldn't get off their high horses, and there were plenty of those in this world.

"I said get the fuck off me, you shitty flat-chest loli dragon," Naruto bellowed angrily. He needed to fix his pant his since erection was beginning to hurt. He also needed to unload soon. "If I knew you were here, I wouldn't show up."

"I, don't want to," Ophis repeated and bounced on his laps. She felt his erection grinding against her bottom and identified it as something good. She was doing a good job from what she understands about human anatomy. She was never interested in such things, but her strongest servant was so it must be special.

"Does this turn you on?" asked Ophis when she cocked her head innocently.

"No," Naruto said and averted his eyes. She was pretty cute when she did that. "Grows a pair of tits first then we will talk."

"Tits?" Ophis questioned and planted both hands on her chest, one on each nipple. She could grow what her servant called tits. It would take no effort whatsoever.

"Don't bother, I'm not interest in fakes," Naruto snorted and eyed Lucifer – Rizevim Livan Lucifer – across the table. The old devil was the only other person in the room. "This better not be about the stupid 666 again."

"No, no, no, Naruto-kun, no," Rizevim responded with a smile, "maybe."

Naruto beamed at Lucifer. He didn't need 666 to distract Great Red. Kurama could do the task, and unlike 666, Kurama was on his side. 666 wasn't on anyone side. It only sought destruction. That was the reason why God sealed it away. But was there a real reason to distract Great Red? Since it didn't bother him, he didn't bother it unless he needed to transverse the dimension gap. He hadn't left the Underworld for years, and had no plans to do so in the near future.

"And stop tricking me into doing your dirty work," Naruto growled, referring to Katerea.

Rizevim raised his brow. He honestly had no idea what Naruto was talking about, but he made the connection relatively quickly. Euclid was doing things on his own again.

"Ah that?" Rizevim said thoughtfully. "I have no intention of letting her, but she had insisted, citing her titles and entitlements. You know how annoying that is. How is she? Is she dead yet?"

"Not yet," Naruto said. "So if it's not about 666. Why did you drag me out here?"

"You came here on your own, Naruto-kun," Rizevim pointed out. Like Naruto, Rizevim was supposed to be dead to the public. Only a handful of people knew the passage to his secret home. Naruto was one, only because he needed to build trust. Ophis was another for obvious reason.

"Right," Naruto said and looked at Ophis, who became rather quiet. She was still bouncing on his laps – or more precisely, his erection. If she wasn't a child, he would bend her over and fuck her for being a cock tease. He might do that if she kept bouncing on his junk.

"Then I'm leaving. I got a fox to find, and a bitch to teach," Naruto added and about to throw Ophis off. He knew Rizevim wanted something from him, considering Euclid's presence in his mansion. He didn't see Euclid personally since he was too busy at the time, but he could sense the man's aura – an aura that he knew all too well.

"Since you are here," Rizevim continued. "We will begin to move soon."

"Don't tell me you want to start another war? You didn't even finish the last one," Naruto said. The last war was the civil war amongst the devil. He found himself in this world during the chaos, and if he was found by the other side of the conflict, things would be much different.

"That war lost its purpose, Naruto-kun. There was no need to continue furthers, not after you were ambushed and almost died," Rizevim responded. "You are far more important than the outcome of that war. And those that betrayed us will get what's come to them."

Naruto reminisce about a silver-haired servant he once had. She would get what's coming to her one day, but a part of him didn't want to kill her outright. It would be very easy for him.

"And I wasn't talking about us, Naruto-kun," Rizevim pointed out and eyed Ophis on Naruto's lap. He was referring to the Khaos Brigade as a whole. Ophis was the official leader, but the true leader was him.

Naruto didn't care who the official leader of the Khaos Brigade was. As far as he was concerned, he was amongst the strongest in the brigade, meaning no one can boss him around.

"I, want to kill Great Red," Ophis said. "You will help me, Naruto."

"I, don't want to," Naruto mimicked Ophis' mannerism.

Ophis stared at him before lowering her head. She also stopped bouncing on his laps.

Naruto arched his brow. "Is she sulking?"

"I think so, Naruto-kun," Rizevim agreed. It was not time to move against the Great Red as the pieces were not in places yet. There were still many things to collect, and it was hard to do so considering he could not reveal the fact that he had not been killed in the last war.

Naruto's and Rizevim's interests were the same – for now. And as such, Naruto knew there was no point in confronting the Great Red when the spells needed to breech the dimension barrier was not complete. He was terrible at spells. Magic didn't agree with him very much.

"We need more strength before we can fight it, Ophis-chan," Naruto assured Ophis. She looked up at him before nodding cutely. Damn, she was cute! Super cute!

"I, need more strength," Ophis said and resumed her bouncing. She soon raised her finger at Rizevim Livan Lucifer.

"That girl," she said.

"That girl?" Naruto questioned and panted slightly. His pant was actually ripping under the strain of his erection.

"She is referring to the anomaly," Rizevim said and flicked a photo across the table.

Naruto caught the photo and quickly scanned it. It was a portrait of a black-haired girl with golden eyes in a provocative manner. The way her chest was showing reminded him of Tsunade. "Eh? Are those tits?"

Ophis peeked at the photo. "I, want them."

"Me too," Naruto agreed. He winced as a new set of memory added to his mind while Ophis winced when she felt something weird found its way into her rectum. His erection managed to wedge itself between Ophis' buttocks.


End file.
